


Next Time, Give Me A Call First

by pelin19



Category: Original Work
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:06:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4854050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pelin19/pseuds/pelin19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Öylesine sevgili abimi ziyaret etmek istedim. Bilirsin, havadan, sudan ve yaktığın evimizden konuşuruz diye düşündüm."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Time, Give Me A Call First

**Author's Note:**

> I'm So Sorry'nin devamında geçmektedir fakat tek başına da okunabilir.
> 
> I'm So Sorry:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/4567695

Sarışın kız, yüzünde bıkkın bir ifadeyle önünde durduğu eski binanın ağır ve paslanmış kapısına omzuyla yüklenerek açmaya çalıştı. Kapının kilitli olduğunu anladığında çatlamış dudaklarından bir lanet olsun döküldü. Bir adım geri çekilip binayı incelemeye başladığında paslanmış kapı gıcırdayarak açıldı. Kapıyı açan zayıf, esmer adam "Parola?" dediğinde sarışın derin bir iç geçirdi. Aniden kapıdaki nöbetçinin en uygun yerine bir diz geçirip adamı kıvranmaya bırakmadan önce "Ah, yalnızca bir arkadaşa bakıp çıkacaktım. Klasik hikaye bilirsin." dedi ve karanlığa doğru yürüdü.  
Genç kızın içeri girdiği yeraltı gece kulübü dört köşedeki büyük hoperlörlerde çalan şarkıyla inliyordu. Geniş alan, dans etmekten çok birbirine sürtünen bedenlerin çokluğuyla daralmış, alışkın olmayan birinde klostrofobi yaratabilecek derecedeydi.  
Sarışın kız, kahverengi gözlerinin aradığı adamı duvar kenarındaki küçük masalardan birinde buldu. Sarı dalgalarını zıplatacak sertlikte adımlarla hedefine ilerledi. Masada oturan adamın görüş hizasına geldiğinde ağırlığını sol ayağı üzerine vererek kollarını göğsünde kavuşturdu. Kız biçimli kaslarından birini kaldırdığında adamın yüzünde bir gülümse oluştu.  
"Hannah."  
"Gabriel."  
Hannah, masadaki adamın işaret etmesiyle onun karşısına oturduğunda Gabriel sordu.  
"Seni gördüğüm için üzüldüğümden falan değil ama bu onuru neye borçluyum acaba?"

Sarışın kız, bastırmaya çalıştığı belli olan öfkesine karışmış bir alayla "Öylesine sevgili abimi ziyaret etmek istedim. Bilirsin, havadan, sudan ve yaktığın evimizden konuşuruz diye düşündüm."  
Kardeşi gibi sarışın olan adam umursamaz bir tavırla, "Sanki evi veya içindekileri umursadığın varmış gibi davranma Hannah." dedi.  
Hannah, ona gözlerini devirerek "Sorun ev değil sersem. Ben de içinde olabilirdim. Annem veya diğerleri benim de umrumda değil fakat beni de yakmak isteyeceğini düşünmezdim." dediğinde Gabriel sigarasından bir nefes çektikten sonra yüzünde sahte bir kırgınlıkla konuştu.  
"Gerçekten de evi içinde seninle birlikte yakacağımı düşünmedin değil mi? O kadar da aptal değilim herhalde. Evde olmadığın geceyi buldum."

Hannah, arkasına yaslanırken "Ama Abigail'in yanmasıyla bir sorunun yoktu demek." dedi. Sarışın adam ailede genetik olan kahverengi gözlerini bir süre göz kapaklarının ardına gizledikten sonra "Ne kadar da iç açıcı bir sohbetin var kardeşim." dediğinde karşısında oturan kız ellerini kendini savunurcasına havaya kaldırıp "En azından haber verebilirdin. Mesaj atsan bile yeterliydi. Ertesi sabah eve gittiğimde polisleri yangının kendiliğinden çıktığına ikna etmek için kaç takla attım haberin var mı?" dedi.  
Gabriel sırıtarak, "Ben olduğumu nereden anladın?" diye sordu.  
Sarışın kız gözlerini devirerek, "Lütfen." dedi ve öne eğilerek Gabriel'in bir süredir dokunulmamış içkisinden bir yudum aldı.

İkisi bir sigaralık zaman boyunca sessizce oturduktan sonra, Gabriel bir anda sordu.  
"Şu sözde erkek arkadaşın ne alemde? Neydi adı, Josh? Joe?"  
Hannah, ona bakmadan "Joseph ve artık eski erkek arkadaşım." dediğinde abisi ilgiyle, "Ne oldu?" diye sordu. Sarışın kız, omuz silkerek kısaca "Aldatıyormuş." dedi.  
Gabriel bir "Gerizekalı." mırıldandığında Hannah bir kez daha omuz silktı.

"Eğer bana söyleceğin başka önemli bir vukuatın yoksa ben gidiyorum."  
Gabriel'in ileriye dalan gözleri Hannah'ın masadan kalkmasıyla genç kızın kahverengilerini buldu. "Babamızı da hallettim."  
Hannah, bununla yüzünü buruşturarak kafasını iki yana salladıktan sonra, "Tanrı aşkına Gabriel, bir sonraki sefer bana önceden haber ver." dedi. Daha sonra abisine arkasını dönerek geldiği gibi sert adımlarla çıkışa ilerledi. Onun geldiğini gören nöbetçi sesini çıkarmadan kapıyı açtığında Hannah sırıtarak dışarı çıktı ve kapının önündeki motoruna binip uzaklaştı.


End file.
